An Unspoken Agreement
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: The Boss was a mysterious woman, Mother of all Special Forces and now The 'American Defector'. Why then did it seem she was indirectly helping Tatyana? It was as though she knew something that others didn't, knew why EVA was here. Snake was closing in on his target, using EVA's intel, not knowing he was the puppet. This tangled web of lies needed to end, before it was too late...
1. Friendly Advice

_**Not sure where I'm going with this but I needed a break from Dragon Age and it's been on my laptop for a while being ignored, so here it is. Reviews would be welcome :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of the mirror in the ladies room, I gazed into the blue eyes which were no longer mine. I had changed so much in the last few years, been so many people that I was unsure of whom I was anymore. Gone were the days of simply being Tanya, a young, willing student of the Philosophers Charm Schools. She was someone else, like a memory almost forgotten. For the last year I was known as Tatyana, a KGB Agent who had grown up in St Petersburg and was now playing triple agent for Spetznaz, Khrushchev and Colonel Volgin of the GRU. In reality though, I was something else entirely. Tatyana was a shy woman, beautiful in a girl next door kind of way. Nice proportions too. She was well known to be in a sexual relationship with Colonel Volgin, the man in charge around here. Well, relationship wouldn't have been the right word exactly. She was his lover. He used her like a play thing, his outlet for his masochistic ways. Volgin saved the gentle sex for his true lover, Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov. All of his sadistic fantasies he carried out on Tatyana. Me, in other words. For that was the part I played in this game, and it would remain so until I completed my mission.

I threw water over my face and watched in the mirror as it dripped down off the end of my chin. My blonde hair had become damp and my eye makeup had run down my cheeks slightly. There was a fresh scorch mark on my arm where the Colonel had recently electrocuted me with the high voltage current that ran throughout his body. I tried to compose myself as the weight of my mission took over me, nagging doubts eating away at my mind then. I can't do this. I gripped the edge of the sink, willing myself to be strong, but I could feel myself slipping. _Stop it!_ I demanded, pushing back the weak thoughts that threatened to overcome me. _This is your job_. I forced the self-doubt from my mind and took a few deep breaths. I reached over and grabbed some paper towels, dabbing my face dry. Taking my cosmetics from my small bag I began to touch up the makeup on my face. I then earranged the knee length green Soviet military dress which I wore so that more cleavage was showing and that it clung to my curves more efficiently. _Use what you have been given_, I thought, remembering the leader of the Charm School's words. Or rather, use what you had purchased, in my case. Breast implants weren't very common. It wasn't like anyone noticed the difference. Straightening up, I took one last look at myself in the mirror, then braced myself and exited the bathroom.

Colonel Volgin was standing across the room talking to one of the many GRU members who had joined his little party. It was a celebration for his birthday and all major pieces in the Spetznaz army were in attendance. Well, all those who had turned against Khrushchev and were now based in Groznyj Grad. Hard to believe they were in the middle of the giant impenetrable fortress based in the mountains with the Shagohod just downstairs. Well it was clearly not impenetrable. I am here after all, though I couldn't help but think I was an exception to the rule. If all goes to plan though, Snake would finally reach this place and do his job, leaving me a distraction to do mine.

The scientists weren't so lucky to be given the day off like the others. Dr Sokolov was working as slow as humanly possible on his invention somewhere downstairs. He clearly didn't want to finish the beast he had created, a crisis of conscience that most weapons scientists seemed to face at one stage or another. Or maybe he was waiting for rescue. _Good luck to him_, I thought. _There's no saving any of us now_. We were behind enemy lines, in way too deep for rescue. Not that I particularly wanted or needed saving. It wasn't like I had a normal life to go back to anyway. I hadn't even seen a movie in years. Besides, I can handle myself better than most.

I braced myself and walked over to Volgin's side, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek shyly.

"Good, you're back" he said, with a satisfied smile. He handed me my glass of champagne. I took it reluctantly and forced myself to smile back, as though I was having a great time despite the singed ends of my long blonde hair. I noticed the Colonel's eyes drop to my chest, taking in my slight change of appearance. He reached down, as direct as ever, and copped a feel, not caring that we were standing with others. I knew what was coming, but it still didn't prepare me for it. A giant bolt of lightening grew in Volgin's arms and surged through it, seeping into my body, shattering the glass in my hand.

"ARRRGGGHGHHHH!" I screamed. My body went into uncontrollable convulsions. Volgin's evil laugh could be heard over my screaming. Tears fell down my face and my glasses fell to the floor. Then the pain stopped. I collapsed forwards on all fours, panting for breath, knowing that every eye was on me right now.

The other soldiers and their woman companions stared at me, most uncaring or too afraid to saw anything even if they did.

"Colonel, please," I said as best as I could. The other men took in my freshly ruined appearance, breasts almost spilling out of my military uniform, my tights split revealing my bare legs. I could see in their eyes the same longing as the Colonel's. The women looked jealous at the attention I was getting. My God, were they actually serious? I would gladly give them my place. At least by Volgin's side I was given a little bit of special treatment though, enabling me to go anywhere in the fortress without question and greatly up my chances of completing my mission.

"Get up, Tatyana," Volgin growled, chuckling evilly. He grabbed me by the scruff and lifted me to my feet, placing his arm around my waist and drawing me closer beside him. We gazed into each others eyes. There was no apology in his. He was just toying with me as usual. I tried to hide my anger. Tatyana was a nice girl, calm and understanding. She would never have the guts to say to the Colonel what was on her mind. I had to remember my role time and tim again when in his company, otherwise I might have just snapped his neck and be done with it.

"Ah to be young and in love" said the oldest of the GRU soldiers. The others laughed wildly at the joke. Volgin kissed me on the lips roughly, not in an affectionate way, but in a way that made sure I knew who was boss.

"You make a nice couple" said the woman swinging on the arm of the soldier. I passed of my snort as a cough. She can't be serious. "Tell us again how you met." The others listened intently as Colonel told the story..

"I found her at Sokolov's research facility," he began. "Or rather, Ocelot did. Apparently she was Sokolov's lover. She tried to kill me with the Kiss of Death so I decided to keep her. She has spunk!"

The GRU soldiers laughed. I dropped my head shyly. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly overwhelming. I immediately had the urge for a cigarette and pulled one out of my bag. I then realized I had no matches. Before I could ask, The Boss appeared out of nowhere and lit one, holding it in front of my face.

"Thank you," I said weakly in English, having exhausted the extent of my Russian. I leaned in to light up the end then, taking a deep drag to calm myself.

"I need to borrow Tatyana," The Boss said, turning to Volgin. Only she was allowed to make such bold requests of him.

"Take her!" he said, releasing me forcefully. "Sometimes the dirty whore is more trouble than she's worth. I'm going to find Ivan."

I looked at The Boss confused. She had been watching me carefully ever since Sokolov's research facility. It unsettled me. I felt as though I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. The way she looked at me made me think she knew exactly who I was and why I was here. I was extra careful around her, fearing that she would discover I was a spy. But The Boss seemed oblivious to me. She had turned a blind eye when she caught me doing something slightly suspicious. This was the first time she had ever addressed me directly. Normally she and her Cobra Unit kept their distance from the rest of Volgin's army. It was as though they all knew something the rest of us didn't.

The Boss grabbed my arm and dragged me with her roughly. She pushed open the heavy metal door of the complex and led us outside. As soon as we were alone together she released me. I suddenly felt worried. Maybe I had been found out. Maybe she was going to kill me. The woman was the best in the business after all. I'm sure she knew a spy when she saw one, no matter how skilled they were. And I was one of the best. I waited with baited breath for her to speak, but she did not. She simply stared up into the surrounding mountainside for a few minutes. It was as though she had just meant to get me out of harm's way.

"It's a nice night," The Boss said finally, her voice losing some of the weight it held in front of others.

"Y..Yes," I replied, seeing her blue eyes scan the terrain.

"Those ruins...they would be a good place for a rendezvous."

My heart stopped. How did she know that I had been planning on using the mountaintop ruins to meet up with Snake in secret? Can she read minds, or am I that transparent? I played it cool nonetheless. My cover wasn't going to be blown that easily.

"I...suppose so," I replied, fighting to keep my voice even.

The Boss turned to me, her face impassive. We stared at each other for several seconds before she broke eye contact, seemingly having found what she was looking for in the depths of my eyes. She turned away and gazed up at the mountainside again, as my heart almost went into cardiac arrest with the anticipation of what she was going to do next. Suddenly The Boss raised her had so quickly I barely had time to flinch. An orange glow from a small flame danced in my eyes.

"Your cigarette is out," she said bluntly, as though the previous conversation never happened.

Stunned I glanced down at the half of a cigarette between my fingers and realised she was right. Trying not to shake I leaned over and lit it again, carefully avoiding looking at her.

"Thank you."

The Boss clicked the lighter closed and slipped it into a pouch on the side of her waist. I stayed silent and followed her gaze, up at the cliffs around the fortress.

"It's beautiful here," she said then, a certain serenity to her. She turned back to me, eyes full of wisdom I could only hope to one day posess. "Don't stay out here too long, Tatyana...Someone's always _watching_..."

With those words she turned on her heel and re-entered the party, leaving me stunned in the semi darkness that was falling over Grozny Grad. I exhaled with relief when the door finally closed and placed a hand over my chest, feeling the rapid heartbeats finally lessen. _What a weird thing to say_...If I wasn't stupid (and I am most definitely not!) I would have thought that The Boss was warning me or giving me some kind of advice. She trained Snake after all, made him the soldier he is today, and she knows that no one could possibly reach this fortress alone. _She knows, _I thought to myself, _But...Why didn't she say anything?_

Rather than second guess it, I counted my lucky stars that she hadn't and resigned myself to the fact that I was just being paranoid. Spend enough time undercover as a spy and it would do that to you. Sighing, I looked up at the view once more, feeling a gentle breeze caress my face. You know, despite everything, it was really beautiful here. So much so that I almost forgot to be afraid of what was to come...


	2. Tangled Webs

**Chapter 2**

I turned the key on my motorbike and cut off the engine before anyone could hear. I loved this bike, loved the assault of the wind as I ride, hitting me so hard that it hurts. It's only when I'm on it that I feel truly alive... I feel like myself again. It reminds me of who I am despite my many personas. It was always difficult pretending to be someone else for long periods of time. You gradually begin to lose track of where that person ends and your true self begins. Of course, I never had to worry too much about that. I come from one job and go straight into the next. It's better that way. It's not like I could live a normal life anyway. The Chinese People's Liberation Army has worked me pretty hard, but I find it preferable to sitting around in between missions, trying to figure out what to do with my downtime, or, to put it another way, my real life. To me there was never such a thing. As a spy I have to accept that I'm never allowed to be normal. I have to live the role that I am given, otherwise... I'm already dead.

I swung my leg off the seat of the German motorbike and stood on the dusty gravel below, pulling off my helmet and letting my long blond hair catch in the wind. Normally I would have had my balaclava on, but this time I didn't have much of a window to escape and had to leave in my Soviet military dress. It was risky, but necessary. I wouldn't have made it out otherwise. Snake still hadn't put two and two together about Tatyana and EVA though. He could be a...bit slow sometimes for such a legendary soldier. Nevertheless, I'd have to change quickly before he got here. I think it's best to keep those two women as separate as posible. It helps me keep my cover longer, and gives me an escape goat if one of them is discovered. Though the further I got into this mission, the more I realised that escape was seemingly becoming less and less likely.

I kicked down the stand of the bike and picked up my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder and creeping through the growing darkness as evening fell across rural Soviet Russia, hearing the soft gravel of the mountaintop crunch beneath my feet. I glanced over my shoulder back at the fortress of Groznyj Grad below me. The lights flickered on, illuminating the numerous guards who were patrolling the yard areas. All was quiet for now, but I wouldn't have much time before someone noticed I was missing. I had to get back soon. Tatyana would never have any business leaving without permission, and Volgin would most certainly never have permitted it. He liked to have her around to make him feel more like a man. Maybe all those nights with Ivan were messing with his head.

I exhaled tiredly, feeling exhausted from all this sneaking around and being three people at once, then slid open the red metal door of the ruins, slipping inside before anyone noticed me. Inside I was pleased to see that Snake hadn't made it yet, otherwise I'd have some explaining to do. I could almost imagine the suspicion and question in his steely grey-blue eyes as they took in the Soviet get-up I had donned for the evening. Quickly and quietly, I dragged the beige overalls from my pack and leaned them over a wooden chair in the corner, then began to undress as fast as I could. I took off my glasses (that were only part of my cover) and unbuttoned the green military clothes, sliding out of the rough fabric, feeling a chill creep up my back as the evening air connected with my bare skin. I then folded the uniform and tucked it in the small bag with my other props, then slipped my legs into the overalls, pulling them up over my skinny yet muscled, scar covered legs. As soon as I tried to pull up the sleeves, a sharp pain stabbed at my ribcage.

"Damn it!" I hissed, grabbing my left side and doubling over a little in pain. My breaths became ragged and heavy as I tried to battle through it, gritting my teeth as the pain spread around my torso and travelled down my spine. _The Colonel, _I thought to myself angrily, _He did this. _Less than twenty-four hours ago Colonel Volgin's treatment of me had become more sadistic and twisted, having me in his quarters for a full two hours, doing...unspeakable things. I usually did whatever it took to get the job done, but this was without doubt the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in all my time working as a spy. The electrocutions had become common place, making me doubt that I would actually make it through this mission in one piece. The sex I could have lived with, had it been anything like I was used to in the past. A little romance here and there to get close to a mark, a little flirting and maybe a dance or two between the sheets. But this was more abuse than anything else, and Tatyana just had to sit back and take it...Literally. It was the first time I had ever doubted myself, and I _hated _Volgin for making me think that way. If I wasn't a good spy, then what the hell was left for me in this world?

I took a deep breath and bent down slowly then, grabbing the ends of the overalls and pulling them up my legs again, letting them dangle around my waist. The pain in my side hadn't gone but it burned less after I got over the initial shock. I then slipped on my boots, still lost in some remnants of the pain in my aching muscles. Suddenly someone cleared their voice behind me, making me jump. I spun around.

"Well, that was quick," I said in my smoothest voice possible, discreetly kicking my other, more military style boots under the chair behind me and giving Snake a small smile. The soldier took one look at my semi-naked appearance, all emotion devoid of his face as usual. He was so controlled, disciplined even. He was the only one who seemed to be immune to my charms. It was rather frustrating for me. I wasn't used to executing other means to get what I wanted. Normally I got by on looks alone...But Snake was too guarded for that. He smiled back then.

"EVA, you look like you could use some rest," he said in his gruff, gristly voice.

I stared down at the scars on my abdomen and sighed. _Or a medic._

"I'll be fine," I replied tiredly, "It's just that... playing these two roles hasn't exactly left me much time to sleep."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. _What am I doing? Why am I telling him this? _Thankfully Snake didn't seem to notice the unintentional, slightly sexual innuendo. I didn't want him to know about Tatyana's nights spent with Colonel Volgin. _I don't want anyone to know about that if I can help it. _Snake was more focused on the nature of the numerous scars that were scattered across my body, some dating back a decade or so.

"Where'd you get those cuts?" he asked interestedly and a little suspiciously, his piercing blue-grey eyes narrowing as he scanned the damage.

"The Colonel..." I said sadly, turning away from him. I could feel his eyes on my back, taking in more scars that had most definitely been there before I had even set foot in Colonel Volgin's private quarters.

"He found out!?" Snake asked worriedly. I snorted.

"If he knew I'd be dead already," I replied, reaching down and buttoning up by backpack, "No, he's a sadist. This is his _hobby_...He's scum."

The rest of the night played out as expected. Snake ignored any attempts of mine to get close to him. He inquired about the numerous fresh scars that I'd obtained as a result of Volgin's sadistic love of 'Hentai Play', only to be disappointed, while I in turn questioned him on The Boss, only for him to shut me down too. Apparently it wasn't love between the two of them and, to use Snake's words, 'went deeper that that'. I had no idea what _that_ meant. Love was my weapon, the one thing I could always wield to manipulate people, to lull them into a false sense of security and make them dance to my tune...but anything deeper was something I knew couldn't compete with. There was a connection between Snake and The Boss that I would never understand, a bond, yet it intrigued me all the same. I had never met anyone like either of them. They were cold, composed and ruthless, though not necessarily just in the violent sense of the word. They were ruthless in their desire to get the job done, but while I knew what Snake's mission was, The Boss' wasn't as clear. I wasn't sure exactly whose side she was on.

* * *

A few hours later I was back in Groznyj Grad, dressed in my military green once more, hair slicked back, glasses on, and wearing a full pair of tights for a change. If Colonel Volgin didn't stop burning holes through them, I was going to run out very soon. However that was the least of my worries right now. My palms were sweaty and I still felt weak in the knees after my latest encounter with Ocelot, Volgin and The Boss outside in the middle of the fortress, with Granin's dead body in attendance no less. I'd had to rush back after visiting Snake in the mountains and forgotten my knee-high boots that went with this outfit. Ocelot was onto me now. He'd noticed the scuff on the front of my EVA boot from using the kick-start on my motorcycle, and recognised the scent of the perfume I had been wearing after myself and Snake fought him previously back at the facility where Sokolov was being held by the KGB. They may have sounded like petty details, a typical woman worrying about her appearance, but when undercover petty details were the most important ones. They were the ones that started to slip first when your roles began to get a bit tangled, and tangled was exactly the state of my personas right now. Tatyana, EVA and Volgin's lover were all about to clash and implode in my face. I needed to find this damn Legacy and get out before my mission was a failure. It was time to get reckless, and I had just done something very reckless

I exited the room where Sokolov had just soiled his pants after being threatened with the Kiss of Death (or in other words, my lipstick) and opened the door outside corridor to leave. I knew I'd burned a bridge with him now, after posing as his lover initially and using him to infiltrate Volgin's ranks. But like a great spy, I adapted to the situation, making Sokolov believe that I had been turned by the GRU and was no longer affiliated with the KGB as I had told him when using our relationship as cover. He now thought I was working with them, they in turn thought I was still his, and with Snake thrown into the mix, I was playing them all like a fiddle. It was dangerous, but it was necessary. I now had the Shagohod data courtesy of Sokolov, and now only the Philosopher's Legacy remained until my mission was complete.

Feeling rather hungry I decided to take a trip to the mess hall and grab something to eat. I hadn't had the chance to eat much in the last few days and it was starting to wear on me. I could swear I've dropped a dress size. My curves won't be much good to me if they turn to skin and bone. It'd be as good as having a gun with no ammunition. I queued up with the officers, who couldn't take their eyes off me as usual. No one would dare try anything, believing me to be Volgin's, but I could tell that many of them were not happy at the 'Colonel-class' privileges I was given despite my lowly status. It was probably the only advantage of being Volgin's lover, and one he extended to Major Raikov as well, but I still hated being lumped in with that mild-tempered Russian pretty boy and being regarded as one of Volgin's precious pets, because I was nothing of the sort...at least not like Raikov was.

Seeing there were no empty tables, I took my dinner tray and brought it to the only free space in the hall, one right beside The Boss. She was eating alone as she usually did, what remained of her Cobra unit absent as usual. It was like she was trying to distance herself from everyone, like she no longer felt a camaraderie with them any longer, not her new brothers in arms, nor her old ones. Again, I got the impression that she knew something we all didn't, like we were all pawns and she was simply watching us play out our parts like we were supposed to. My hands shook as I sat down at her table. She didn't look up.

It felt natural sitting beside her, despite my earlier wariness. She didn't feel like as much of a threat to me as the others did, which was obviously a lie as she was the most feared soldier in the Western world and the Mother of Special Forces. _Big Mama_, I joked to myself, _hey, that's not a bad codename you know. _Yet this mother had only birthed one soldier, despite having many disciples, and he bore the codename Snake. As I ate my food I observed The Boss out of the corner of my eye. What was the story between them? Why would she defect to the Soviet Union and betray him like that? None of this made any sense...And she was _nice_ to me. For the most part we got along pretty well. She even carried my bags once. _Huh, I guess we 'traitors' have a lot in common. _Yet despite this, we barely ever spoke. Like now... Until:

"You know, in my day, I did my share of sneaking into enemy territory," The Boss said quietly, glancing up at me. I swallowed a mouthful of soup audibly, my blue eyes locked on hers, spoon suspended mid-air.

"Is that so?" I asked lightly, slowly beginning to regain my movement once more. I dropped my gaze and placed my spoon back in the bowl, rooted to the spot.

"Indeed. Sometimes the best way to hide is by standing in plain view," The Boss continued.

There was another meaning behind her words as usual, as though daring me to ask what she meant. My heart stopped. I knew what she was getting at. _She knows! _I thought to myself, wondering how I was going to get myself out of this if she chose to act upon her suspicions that I was not who I said I am.

"I...I wouldn't know anything about that, I'm afraid," I replied in my soft cadence that I used as Tatyana. "I wasn't a field agent for the KGB. I pushed papers for the most part."

"It takes more than just clothes to make a good disguise however," The Boss replied, as though not having heard my answer. Maybe she wasn't referring to me at all. Maybe she was referring to someone else...Or maybe she was referring to us both. "I'd be wary about my actions if it were me...I'm just saying."

I looked up at her once more. "I'll...keep that in mind," I replied breathlessly., my throat having gone rather dry all of a sudden.

"You would be wise to," The Boss said pointedly, "And to pass on the message to others, as I am doing with you. It's great advice for all, don't you think?"

_Snake! _I thought worriedly, remembering out plan to get him into the fortress. There was no doubt in my mind that she was referring to him. Right now he was disguised as Raikov, probably running through these halls as we speak. I got a little short with him earlier over the codec when he didn't get my hints about just who Raikov was to the Colonel and couldn't understand why a Major would have Colonel class authorization to go anywhere in the facility. In fact he actually thought Raikov dumping me as being the reason why I didn't like him. For such a legendary soldier, he really was slow to pick up on anything romantic. Or maybe it just wasn't part of his DNA. Yet I had to remind myself when in his company that my feelings for him weren't real. I could fall in love, if it was part of the mission. All part of a ruse to get close to him...And that was what I had convinced myself it was.

Just then The Boss' codec rang, interrupting our slightly confusing conversation. I knew it was Volgin. He was the only one who had her frequency, and who would have the guts to ring her on it.

"You have him?" she asked, sounding unsurprised.

She instantly got to her feet and her fork dropped with a clatter. Something had happened. I knew it. And I also knew who the only person in the world could make The Boss react the way she did: Snake. The woman hung up the call and turned to me. He eyes were wide as she contemplated something for a moment.

"You should try going to ground for a while," she said seriously, "_Under_ground to be exact."

Without another word The Boss took off at full speed, a sea of Soviet soldiers parting for her immediately as she did so. Wondering what she meant I jumped to my feet as well. Snake was in trouble. I was sure of it. He must have been caught trying to rescue Sokolov. I was caught in two minds about trying to help him, but what could I do without exposing my own cover? Besides, this was exactly the type of distraction I needed to complete my own mission. As cruel as it sounded, Snake wasn't my priority, no matter how my feelings towards him had changed recently. I needed to find the Philosopher's Legacy, and if I wasn't mistaken, The Boss had just hinted to me where to start. Whether she was just trying to keep me out of the way or not, it didn't matter. I had to check...and Volgin's underground vaults were a good place to start.


End file.
